Mi sillón de cuero negro
by Hueto
Summary: Los odias... pero... ¿Qué son unos sillones cuando el amor de tu vida está a tu lado? Mas el amor de tu vida se va, volvió al lado oscuro. Y aunque te visita, sabes que todos lo buscan... y tú solo puedes caer rendida en el sillón de cuero negro.


- Mírame – Suplicó

- ¿Para qué? -

- Para que te diga cuánto no te amo - Ella volteó a verlo con furia, pero se controló

- ¿¡Y para qué querría yo oír semejante estupidez? -

- Para que sea más fácil para ti alejarte - Comentó él encogiéndose de hombros, como si lo que acababa de decir no le importara en absoluto.

- Yo no quiero alejarme -

- ¡Por favor! Llevas meses queriendo dejarlo -

La chica se encogió en el sillón de su pequeño departamento ¿porqué los había comprado de cuero negro?

- ¿Cómo me convenciste de comprar estos estúpidos muebles? -

- Tú tienes un gusto horrible y lo sabes - Con esto la castaña hizo una mueca, lo cierto era que le gustaba ese olor a cuero, café y menta cuando llegaba a casa. Por eso no los había cambiado cuando él se fue.

- Te fuiste primero - Le reprochó a su ¿novio? ¿Amante? ¿visita?

- ¿Y me vas a decir que hubieras preferido que me quedara? -

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! -

- Claro -

- Solo fue un momento de debilidad... yo no quería que te fueras - Admitió derrotada.

- Te pusiste histérica Granger -

- ¿Cómo querías que me pusiera cuando vi esa cosa en tu brazo? ¿Feliz... de ver en lo que te habías convertido? -

- ¡TU SABÍAS A LO QUE TE ATENÍAS! -

- ¡YO PENSÉ QUE IBAS A CAMBIAR! ¡QUE LO DEJARÍAS POR Mí! -

- ¿ Y ya está no? Le digo al señor oscuro que mi novia no aprueba mi comportamiento... se burla de mi y me deja que me valla - Comentó con la voz llena de sarcasmo.

- No tienes porque ser así -

- Me tengo que esfumar ahora Granger - Le advirtió lanzando miradas apuradas por la ventana.

- ¿Porqué te quieres ir? - Inquirió desesperada.

- Porque si sigo aquí y me descubren, te van a buscar, te van a torturar y si tienes suerte te van a matar... y no creo poder soportarlo -

- Escapemos, escapemos juntos, empaquemos, esperemos unos días y nos vamos... - Le suplicó retorciéndose las manos y mordiendo muchísimo su labio inferior (que se notaba ya bastante maltratado).

- No puedo dejar a mis padres en este jodido desastre ni a mis amigos. -

- ¿Ni por mi? -

- ¿Esperas que sea tan egoísta? -

- Si - Aseguró con la mirada igual de angustiada que antes.

- Y yo que pensé que eras una Griffindor sin remedio -

Hermione se quedó callada ante esto, pero _tenía _que hacer algo para que el rubio **no **saliera de ahí, y no se le ocurría nada... ¿cómo podía ser la bruja más inteligente de su edad si ni siquiera podía retener a un hombre en su casa?... se tumbó en el sillón derrotada y envuelta en llanto.

- ¡ODIO ESTOS SILLONES MALFOY! -

- No pueden ser tan malos... me costaron un ojo de la cara - Bromeó sentándose con ella.- Vamos, ya sabes que regresaré - agregó al ver que no se calmaba.

- No es cierto, te van a matar - Sollozó más desesperada que antes tirándose al suelo sin poder aplicar ninguna fuerza en sus piernas.

- ¿Porqué eres tan pesimista? -

- Es la realidad Draco -

- Bueno, está bien, me largo hacia mi muerte... y espero que esto no sea lo último que me hayas dicho Granger - Se molestó y se levantó caminando hacia la puerta. Hermione levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas y el rubio suspiró - Merlín ¿porqué te amo tanto? - Le preguntó arrodillándose de nuevo delante de ella. - Eres la mujer más tonta que conozco, entiende una cosa: Un Malfoy s.i.e.m.p.r.e cumple sus promesas - Y con esto le dio un suave beso.

Hermione sollozó perdida, sabía que afuera le esperaba una emboscada que Ronald había preparado, sabía que lo perdería para siempre, y sabía que no le podía decir nada porque el pelirrojo se había atrevido a conjurar en ella un Imperius para que no lo hiciera (o para que lo ayudara), sabía que no podía vivir sin Draco Malfoy, mortífago o no, sabía que ambos habían cometido errores pero que estaba hechos el uno para el otro, sabía que si él moría, ella también lo haría, sabía también que una gota de elixir de los muertos en vida bastaba para matar a un salón entero (según Slughorn) y sabía que verter esa gota en su bebida sería lo último que haría...

Cuando escuchó los hechizos afuera, y el grito de su ex-prometido matando al amor de su vida, cuando vio por la ventana el cuerpo inerte del rubio, cuando lo único que le devolvió la mirada fueron unos ojos grises sin la chispa que solían tener, cuando sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, entonces supo que era el momento... se tomó el café con menta que tenía en las manos y calló sobre el sofá... el estúpido sofá de cuero negro que odiaba... y amaba.


End file.
